Autumn Through Ventrallan Eyes
by autumnians
Summary: Cora is visiting the kingdom of Autumn for artistic inspiration. In her journal, she'll be writing about the beauty of the kingdom of Autumn.
1. Day One

Cora Lennox

Day One of my Journey Through Autumn

I've arrived in the kingdom of Autumn. After crossing the Feni River, I travelled for days along the river through the Northern Eldridge Forest, skirting around the edge of Summer and finally entering Autumn.

I write now as I ride to the capital of Oktuber. Already I am in awe of the scenery of the kingdom.

This my first visit to a Season kingdom, and it is hard to comprehend that kingdoms could find themselves in these seasonal states for all eternity. As I rode down dirt paths, my eyes were as wide as full moons.

Trees bearing magnificently colored leaves are shedding constantly. All around me I see reds, oranges, and yellows. The air is crisp and clear, and in this morning air there is fog rising from the ground.

I reach the peripheries of Oktuber- I must speak to the guards. I will update later when I reach my temporary home.

Oktuber is magnificent.

I will be spending my time in Autumn living in a tent (unusual, but I look forward to the new experience) on the outskirts of Oktuber.

There is a small barn and shelter for my chestnut horse. The tent itself is made of two areas- one is very large and includes a simple rug, table, and some pillows (no chairs). In the smaller area there is a small bed wrap (on the ground- it seems to be portable).

I write now as I walk down a dirt road to the inner city of Oktuber. My Autumnian neighbors, living in similar tents, seem kind. They wave to me as I leave to explore the city.

Autumnians themselves are lovely. Their skin is the color of the earth, and their dark hair matches their eyes, the color of the night sky. They seem nonchalant, but not in the way Summerians are known the be. They are at peace with their surroundings, calm-minded.

I've grown closer to the center of the city. All around me are wooden buildings and mainly tents. Marketplaces sell exquisite clothing and foods. I am drawing some attention- as Autumnians go through their business, they give me second glances. My Ventrallan looks stick out here- I hope to acquire some Autumnian clothes soon to blend in more.

Autumnian fashion has also proved to be a wonder- there are multiple layers to their outfits, acquiring for both the coolness that mornings bring but the warmer afternoons. Warm colors wrapped around in fabrics varying from light silk to thick wool, leather boots and headscarves, some even wear gems on their foreheads.

I've come to a food stand- I need to buy my dinner. After so many long days of traveling, I look forward to relaxing indoors and eating. The food here smells magnificent.

For dinner I had a rice dish with unique spices and apple cider. Both tasted magnificent- strong flavors while still being rather pleasant. Now I sit outside my tent, watching the sun set.

The rays of the sun are gorgeous, illuminating the already colorful leaves. There's a chill to the air now- I'm wrapped up in my coat as I write.

Already I've seen so much, and it's only my first day exploring Autumn. I plan to walk through the nearby maple forests and even go out a little farther to some mountain ranges before my trip is over. I've brought my pains and cloth along- I hope to create some masterpieces during my time in Autumn.

I suppose I should explain the reason for my visit to the kingdom of Autumn.

I have come in search of artistic enlightenment. The past few months, I have been unable to paint landscapes and sew tapestries- my inspiration had diminished. The stress of the current situations of the kingdoms- trouble arising in both the Rhythm and Seasons- has proved too much. There are gray strands appearing in my hair!

As a child, living in a Rhythm season where we cycle through the seasons instead of remaining constant, autumn was always my favorite season. The leaves and scenery always reminded me of a perfect painting, and much of my work has included the colorful season.

So the idea came to me that perhaps all I needed was an extended period of time in my favorite environment.

My hope is that here, surrounded by lovely forests and scenery (as well as a new environment with new people and foods) will jumpstart my creativity.

Even in a kingdom facing difficulties- the lack of a female heir able to control the magic conduit of Autumn- I hope to find everything I'm looking for.

Farewell for tonight,

Cora Lennox


	2. Day Two

Cora Lennox

Day One of my Journey Through Autumn

I stayed outside for a while last night, watching the sun set and the moon rise. The moon was gorgeous, lighting everything up silver. It would make a lovely painting- I plan on painting a landscape soon.

Now I'm eating breakfast at a small tent stand- some meat and fruit. I've been asked a few times about the reasoning for my visit. I have never agreed with the Season-Rhythm prejudices that occur in Primoria, but unfortunately it appears I will be facing some of these issues.

I've been given some dirty glanced by Autumnians, and fearful ones by others. I hope my time in Oktuber will heal these issues. I want to get to know some of the Autumnians and make peace.

After I finish my breakfast, I plan to walk around the marketplace. I'm fascinated with some of the clothing I've seen here in Oktuber.

I've returned home from my outing. It's been a couple hours since I first left to eat breakfast.

After my meal I walked around Oktuber, looking for some clothes that interest me. I stopped at one stand run by a rather young girl. She said her name was Catalina, and she ran the stand herself. I looked at her tailoring work and I was amazed- her work looked almost Ventrallan. Her work combined the stunning colors of Autumn- reds, oranges, yellows- and I was surprised to learn of her young age.

I stayed for a while and chatted with the young tailor for a while (business was rather slow this morning- not a lot of people were out and about). She didn't seem to care about me being Ventrallan. Instead, she seemed interested in my thoughts on her designs.

I spoke with her for quite a while, looking through her work. I ended up buying a scarlet headscarf (they seem especially popular) along with some other simple outfits.

Autumnian fashion is interesting. From what I've seen, it's made up of many different layers. Cloth is wrapped to give a flowing look while still being practical. I've seen some Autumnians covering their hair and faces, although it's not the same as Ventrallan masks.

Now I plan on going into the woods that are located on the outskirts of Oktuber. I've packed a basket of food for lunch, and I've got some canvas and paints with me to begin a new piece. My Autumnian neighbors (who greeted me when I returned to my temporary home) agreed that if there was anywhere for me to go to be inspired, it would be the Autumnian forests.

I'm off- I'll update when I find a good spot in the woods.

I've found a beautiful spot in the woods, and I'm in awe.

I must admit, I've become a little jealous of the residents of Autumn. Their kingdom is truly lovely. They are able to live in a state of forever fall- in Ventralli, we have mere months to enjoy the color and weather. I'm happy I was able to journey here to find inspiration.

After walking around for a bit in the forest, I've settled down in a small clearing. There's a small stream nearby, and the weather is lovely. I've started my painting- the forest landscape- I'm currently waiting for my first layer of paint to dry.

The forest is absolutely stunning- the magic beneath this Season kingdom has caused the trees to constantly produce colored leaves that are slowly shed. The sound of the stream combined with the leaves blowing around in the wind is so peaceful.

The wildlife is also interesting- as I write this, a deer is walking through the trees across the stream. A large buck- how majestic! I will make a note to add a deer or two to my painting. There are usually birds chirping in addition to the constant sound of leaves shifting around. But the noise isn't deafening or annoying.

It's proof that my surroundings are all alive and real. It's peaceful. If there was silence in the forest, I would be concerned- it would be horribly unnatural. Instead, it feels like the forest is one large being.

The season of autumn has been described as the world taking a deep breath before plunging into winter. I must agree- and being in a world that will be forever cycling through that deep breath is magnificent.

Autumn appears to be extremely balanced- warmer middays, cooler mornings and evening. Foggy mornings, clear night skies. Crisp breezes, only barely avoiding stillness.

The kingdom of Autumn may have difficulties as far as their magical situation- they are at a severe disadvantage in the world without a functioning magical conduit. However, the kingdom is not in a state of panic. The cool-minded Autumnians will steadily heal their kingdom as they wait for magic to return to them.

They are at peace.

I envy them.

Farewell for now,

Cora Lennox


End file.
